Animix
by dbzfan210
Summary: random mixes of anime!
1. chapter 1: enter animix

(Hi. Welcome to my story. I'm dbzfan210 and today is the worldwide broadcast of a little show called **ANIMIX**. I know I've heard this name somewhere, and I don't own the name, I just used it because when I hear it I think of anime. Well enough chit chat. Here's the story.)

(Enter dragon ball z, bleach, and inuyasha)

"SON OF A-"began Ichigo Kurosaki. He bent over to the floor and picked up the broken cookie jar. "Oh man…. He'll kill me if he found out about the cookies….."

Inuyasha stormed into the kitchen. He gave Ichigo a dirty look. "I'm trying to sleep, Ichigo! Can't a demon get a little shut eye around here" he yelled.

"Sorry, Inuyasha", said ichigo. "But… I broke Goku's cookie jar."

"YOU DID WHAT?!

"I KNOW! IM GONNA END UP WITH MY HEAD UP MY REAR END!"

"Ok", said Inuyasha. "We gotta stash the cookies before anyone finds out"-

Suddenly, Goku's son, Gohan, walked into the kitchen. His hair was messy and he still had drool on his face.

Both Ichigo and Inuyasha stared at the boy…. stiff and nervous.

"Hey…." Gohan said. "I heard glass breaking….."

"Um… uh… YOU ARE HAVING A BAD DREAM….." Ichigo said in a weird tone.

Gohan gave ichigo a weird look.

"Yesss… you are dreaming…." said Inuyasha.

"Ok….. I'm going back to bed now"-

"Wait! What about the cookies"-

Ichigo slapped Inuyasha on the back of the head.

"It's too early to eat cookies…." said Gohan.

Gohan then left the room. Ichigo and Inuyasha let out a big sigh.

Goku came in the room with a big piece of pie. "Hey does anyone want a piece of"-

Ichigo stood there with the broken cookie jar.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS!" Goku yelled. "THAT WAS MY FAVORITE COOKIE JAR! WHY DID YOU BREAK IT! MY GRANDPA GAVE ME THAT BEFORE HE DIED! YOU CAN'T FIND ANOTHER ONE LIKE THAT! WHY DID YOU"-

Vegeta walked into the room. He swung his hand up and the pie Goku was holding was suddenly in Goku's face.

Goku stood there, speechless.

Gohan ran back into the room. "What was that noise", he said.

Goku looked at Gohan. "It was nothing. Go back to your room."

Gohan left the room. Then he heard a loud crashing sound. Then he heard the anguished screams of 2 men.

Gohan poked his head back into the room. Goku stood there, while Ichigo and Inuyasha were gone.

"GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM!" yelled Goku.

Gohan ran away in fear.

(Enter fooly cooly and elfen lied.)

Goku stood outside with the cookie jar. He tucked his head inside it and began weeping softly. Gohan came outside with a tub of superglue. "Are you sure you don't want me to fix it?"

"I'm sure. You'd probably fuck it up."

Gohan put away the superglue.

When Goku looked up, he saw a young teenage girl with horns standing in front of him.

"LUCY!" he screamed. "You scared me!"

Lucy just stood there, staring at Goku.

"Uh… Lucy? Why are you just"-

Goku then felt a strange feeling on his body.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT! STOP IT TICKLES!" yelled Goku.

Lucy gave Goku a freaky look. She backed away slowly.

"Can you feel anything at all" she said.

'I can only feel something tickling me!"

"You can't feel my vectors?"

"Nope- wait what are vectors?"

"Never mind", and with that, Lucy went inside the house.

'DON'T TOUCH MY COOKIE"-

**CRASH!**

Goku then ran inside. The already broken cookie jar was in pieces….. and right in front of Lucy.

"LUCY!" yelled Goku.

Lucy only stared at it.

"Well…. I can't really stay mad at you" said Goku.

Lucy then attempted to assemble the cookie jar back together. She carefully put it back on the shelf. Then Goku sneezed. The cookie jar fell and the pieces were all over the floor again.

"GOD DAMMIT GOKU" yelled Lucy. "I JUST PUT THAT BACK TOGETHER!"

"Sorry" said Goku.

Gohan then walked inside. When he saw Lucy, he ran back outside, screaming.

Then out of nowhere, Android 16 walked inside with a panicked Gohan in his arms.

"He ran out screaming, "there's an evil woman in my house" all day" said Android 16.

Lucy looked at 16. She can hear loud and clear what was going on in his head.

"YOU GET THE BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEST OF BOTH WORLDS"-

16 looked at Lucy. "Stop reading my mind somehow" he said.

Lucy just looked at him.

Goku stepped between them. "Ok I can clearly see what's about to happen. Everyone take a deep breath and lets all go"-

16 kicked Goku in the balls. Then he and Lucy wrestled on the floor. Goku then got up, making a high pitched squeaky noise, and grabbed both of them by the collar. He put Lucy in one corner and 16 in the other. "ALL OF YOU! STOP BEING SUCH IDIOTS! YOU ARE 2 GROWN PEOPLE AND I SAY IT'S TIME TO"-

Goku was then hit by a girl on a Vespa. After he was sent flying, the girl took off the helmet she was wearing.

"HARUKO" yelled Goku. "STOP HITTING ME WITH YOUR BIKE!"

Haruko looked at Gohan. Gohan then made a face, and slowly back away towards the door. "Aw c'mon" said Haruko. "Are you really scared of me?"

"n-no" said Gohan. "i-I'm scared of your guitar thingy."

"This thing?" she said, pulling out a guitar.

"y-yeah…" said Gohan.

Haruko looked at Gohan. "Looks like someone's asking for a spanking!" she yelled.

Gohan let out a girly scream as he darted across the room while Haruko chased him with her guitar.

Goku facepalmed and sighed. "Today is gonna be a long day….."

End chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2: the weirdest things

(Chapter 2: ok if chapter one was retarded, don't read. If you're still reading this, thank you.)

(Enter Fullmetal Alchemist and Ranma ½.)

Goku walked back inside. He saw Ichigo and Inuyasha fighting for the TV remote.

"I'm surrounded by morons…" he said.

"Goku! Tell Ichigo to give me the remote!" yelled Inuyasha.

Goku, who pretty much had enough with the stupidity in the room, went upstairs and into Gohan's room.

'Hey son! What are you doing?" Goku asked in an innocent fashion.

"Um…." Replied the confused teen. 'I'm… playing games….."

"Cool" said Goku. Gohan continued to look at Goku. Goku smiled. And with that, Gohan got up and walked away.

"Does no one want to talk to me?" Goku screamed.

"I'll talk to you" said Inuyasha.

'Shut up Inuyasha"

Goku walked outside and saw Gohan playing with a small teenager with a prosthetic arm and leg.

"Hey Ed" said Goku. "You look like you grew an inch!"

Edward Elric proceeded to fire a small rock at Goku's face. With one sweep of his arm, Goku deflected it.

"**DON'T CALL ME SMALL!"** yelled the tiny alchemist.

"But I wasn't calling you small"-

'**YOU SAID IT AGAIN**" yelled ed.

"But I"-

"JUST SHUT UP!"

"OK"

Edward walked toward Goku. He pulled his fist back and proceeded to punch Goku. Then Goku grabbed his automail and smashed it.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT" said Edward.

"You were being a meanie" said Goku.

"You didn't have to smash my automail!"

"You didn't have to yell!"

'You didn't have to break my arm!"

"You're a poopyhead"

"You're a fat meanie!"

"Stupidhead!"

"Guys!" yelled Lucy. Her face was red with anger. "I am trying to go to sleep!

Goku and Edward stopped arguing. They looked at Lucy and hung their heads in shame.

"I'm sorry we argued' said Goku.

"No, I should be sorry" said Edward.

Goku and Edward proceeded to hug.

Lucy just stared at the boys. She walked out, confused.

Goku and Edward walked inside, only to be stopped at the door than none other than Ranma.

"Ranma!" yelled Goku.

"Goku! You still owe me 25 Zeni!" yelled Ranma.

"I'll go get it right now"-

Ranma leaped into the air. He came back down, kicking Goku on the head.

Goku collapsed to the floor, curled up into a ball and sucking his thumb, crying.

Edward knocked Ranma onto the ground. Then he splashed Ranma with cold water.

Ranma hot back up and yelled at Edward.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" she yelled.

Goku got up and looked at Ranma. He threw the bird and walked away

(Basically he flipped him off.)

Ranma flipped off back at Goku. "NERDGASM!" yelled Ranma. He walked back inside, steaming mad.

Ed looked at the floor. "What did I do to deserve this" he said.

(Enter Higurashi and DBZfan210)

Goku walked into the bathroom. He saw a cup sitting there. As curious as he is, he picked up the cup and sniffed inside of it. He walked out and gave the cup to Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha" said Goku. "I found some sake in the bathroom. Here ya go!"

Inuyasha took the cup from Goku. He took a sip and took a step backwards.

"What is this shit?!"

"Sake."

"That is not Sake."

"Oh. Then what is it?"

Ichigo and Gohan walked into the room. One held a remote control. The other had an inflated blimp caught in his hair.

"Dad" said Gohan. "Can you help us out?"

Inuyasha walked up to Gohan. He pinned him down and forced the mysterious substance down his throat.

"WHAT THE HECK INUYASHA!"

"Does that taste like sake?"

"YOU GAVE ME SAKE?!"

"Yeah."

"Oh. That doesn't taste like sake."

Inuyasha nodded. He took the cup, threw it at Goku and walked out the door, flipping everyone off in the process.

Ranma came into the room at that point.

"Has anyone seen my cup?"

Everyone looked at Ranma. Goku took the cup and hid it behind his back.

"Sorry. No one has seen your cup."

"Oh. Well it contains really powerful sake. If one were to take a sip he would become drunk in 3 minutes. I tested Ed with that. He's outside licking the front porch."

Goku gulped. He turned around to Gohan, who was on the floor poking at the carpet.

"I can see you tiny microscopic people" he said.

Ranma looked at Gohan. Then his attention shifted to Goku.

'Ok…ok… he miiiiiight have token a sip of your sake"-

Ranma threw Ichigo at Goku. Both men screamed in horror as Ranma picked up Gohan and walked out the front door.

"**KIDNAAAAAAP!"**

As Goku flew towards the door, Ranma swung it shut, hitting Goku in the face.

'This can't be good…" said Goku, who can hear Gohan's agonizing screams outside.

dbzfan210 ran in as fast as possible and yelled at thr top of her lungs.

**"RAAAAAAAAAAAPE!"**

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: really?

(ZEE MAGICAL CHAPTER 3)

(Enter Legend of Zelda)

As Ranma walked outside with a screaming Gohan in his arms, dbzfan210 ran outside chasing Ranma.

"STOP RAPING THAT LITTLE KID!"

Suddenly, a small kid wearing the strangest thing dbzfan210 has ever seen tripped Ranma. Gohan hit the floor repeating some sort of gibberish as he fell.

Ranma stared at the small kid who tripped him.

The boy looked at Ranma. Then, Ranma tried to attack him.

The boy sidestepped, and Ranma fell into a giant pool of warm water.

Ranma looked at the boy. He then grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him back and forth.

Dbzfan210 (you know what let's give dbzfan210 an anonymous name)

Becca ran to Ranma and pushed him to the floor. She then turned to the boy who was sitting on the floor.

"LINK! LINK ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" she said.

Ranma looked at Becca.

Becca looked at Ranma. She hissed at him. Gohan then got up on his feet. He then ran around the front yard chasing imaginary butterflies…..

Becca walked toward Gohan. She smacked him upside the head. Link then ran inside and got Gohan a blanket. Gohan looked around, wondering how he got outside.

"Could someone tell me how I got outside", he said as link covered him with a blanket.

"You were drunk" said Link. "You went cuckoo for a while.

Gohan got up, slurring as he spoke to Becca:

"Hesjurpeepot".

"What"?

"Ruthing".

Becca waked Gohan back inside, gave him some pepto bismo, and put him to bed. Gohan got back up 3 seconds later and threw up pink slimy goop everywhere

"God darn it gohan" said Becca. "Now ima have to pick that up".

"Sorry" said Gohan. He walked to the kitchen, took Goku's cookie jar (which was fixed by Lucy) and threw up in it.

Goku walked in at that time. He saw gohan, let out a bloodcurling scream, then curled up into a ball and began to suck his thumb.

Becca looked at goku. Then she looked at gohan. She made a face, gave up and left. At that time, link walked in. he saw goku on the floor, ran to him and stuck a needle in his neck, thinking goku was having a seizure.

Goku got up to his feet, let out another scream, and ran away, trying to pull out the needle in his neck.

Gohan finally snapped out of his funk, walked to the living room, pulled out the wii, and started to play super smash brawl.

(Enter rave master)

While Gohan was playing the wii, a silver haired boy walked into the room. He held a massive sword, and had this….snowman….looking thing on his shoulder.

"Wha'cha playing?" he asked.

Gohan gave him a suspicious look. "Who are you" he asked.

"Haru. Haru Glory".

"Oh" said Gohan. Haru then picked up a wii controller and sat down on the couch.

"Who's your favorite character?"

"I like toon link."

"Oh. I like Fox."

"What about falco?"

"Oh. He can suck eggs."

"That's not very nice".

Haru looked at Gohan. "not everything in this world is nice, kid".

"I know."

"how?"

"I fought mean people."

"Like who?"

"Some bug named cell."

"What did you do?"

"I kicked his butt."

"Nice."

Gohan started up the game, and he and Haru played for 4 straight hours.

"Plue," said Haru. "We're gonna need another bag of cheese puffs!"

Plue, the snowman thingy ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of cheese puffs, only to trip Lucy on its way back to Haru.

"uh oh" said Gohan. "lucy's mad".

As lucy readied her vectors… haru threw himself over plue… only to….

To be continued…


End file.
